Skeletons
by Ang
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Skeletons  
Author: Angela (just_like_mercuryx@yahoo.com)  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Obviously.  
Rating: PG? Possibly progressing to PG-13 for violence & language.  
Classification: S, A, R (Harm/Mac)  
  
Author's Note: I know this part is short. This is my first fic and I'm kind of a bit gunshy still. So if you like it, please do me a favor and drop me a short note. If anyone is interested in helping out in the beta department, I'd appreciate it.  
  
  
Skeletons (1/?)  
  
  
  
1813 ZULU  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
BETHESDA, MARYLAND  
  
The quickening beep of the heart monitor startled Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. out of a restless sleep. He carefully scrutinized the form in the hospital bed next to him for any sign of movement. As her eyelids began to flutter, he hopefully whispered, "Mac?"  
  
Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie slowly made her way through the suffocating barriers that prevented her from responding to the too-familiar voice calling her name. As she opened her eyes to the glaring whiteness, she tried to speak, to reassure the tortured voice of her best friend. Her efforts were fruitless, and she suddenly began to panic, straining against the weight that resided on her chest.  
  
"Shhhh...Don't try to talk, Mac. They have you on a ventilator, just let it breathe for you," Harm said, moving to smooth her hair back from her forehead. As he moved to get up, she gripped his hand tighter, her eyes pleading with him to stay. "I'll be right back," he said tenderly, "I'm just going to get the doctor."  
  
She nodded her acquiescence, slowly releasing his hand. Moments later he returned, a tall, fatherly figure in tow.  
  
"Well, Colonel, nice for you to finally rejoin us here in the land of the living. I'm Captain Peterson. You gave us quite a scare." Captain Peterson smiled at her, then glanced at Harm, "I need to speak with the Colonel privately for a few moments."  
  
"I'll be right outside, Sarah," Harm said, giving her hand a quick squeeze before stepping out into the hall.  
  
Now that Harm had left the room, the doctor's face took on a more serious look. "Colonel, I'll be frank with you. You're a very lucky young woman. You were beaten within an inch of your life. That young man out there said you were a fighter, and he sure was right." He hesitated a moment, unsure if he should tell her the rest in her weakened condition. He continued his examination of her, deciding that he would discuss it with her after she had some time with her young man. "Let's get you off of that ventilator. On the count of three, you need to take a deep breath, and blow out as hard as you can, okay?"  
  
Mac nodded and inhaled painfully, then exhaled as the tube was removed. Several minutes later she was still recovering from the pain.   
  
"All you can really do for yourself now is rest. You have four cracked ribs, several other fractures and internal injuries, in addition to multiple cuts and bruises. If I were you, I'd try to stay fairly still for the next few days to let everything heal, as your back was cut especially badly." Captain Peterson hesitated again. He knew that he should tell this young woman about the rest of her injuries, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to do it. "Get some rest now, I'll send a nurse in with some pain medication and Commander Rabb."  
  
  
End Chapter One  



	2. Chapter 2

Skeletons (2/?)  
See part one for info/disclaimers/etc.  
  
  
2027 ROMEO(EST)  
SARAH MACKENZIE'S APARTMENT  
ONE MONTH EARLIER  
  
As Mac pulled into the parking lot in front of her   
building, she sighed in relief. It had been a long  
day. All she   
wanted to do was take a nice long bath, then crawl  
into bed   
with Jingo and a good book. Upon reaching her  
apartment,   
Mac noted with a bit of annoyance that the lights were  
on. Letting   
herself in, Mac called out, "Mic?" When she   
didn't hear him reply, she began removing her uniform.  
Making her way past the sofa, she noticed a figure  
hunched over,   
head in his hands. "Mic?" she called again, this time  
a bit warily.  
  
"Sarah?" He looked up at her, finally becoming aware  
of her   
presence.  
  
"Mic...What's wrong?" Mac asked, alarmed by his  
haggard   
appearance and seeming disorientation.  
  
"You're late."   
  
"I know. I'm sorry Mic. The Jeffries case has been  
running me ragged, you know that. I'll make it up to  
you this weekend, I promise."  
  
"No Sarah. Don't make me any more promises. You and  
I both know you won't keep them. I don't need any  
more disappointment." Mic avoided her eyes, unable to  
look at her.  
  
"Mic, what's going on? You're starting to scare me.   
Did something happen at work, with your family?" Mac  
sat down beside him on the couch, attempting to cover  
his hand with hers. He pulled away abruptly, and  
began rapidly pacing in front of the fireplace. He  
continued his pacing, resembling a caged animal as the  
argument escalated into an all out shouting match.   
  
Mac had no idea what she'd done to evoke this kind of  
a response from her normally reasonable and loving  
fiance.  
  
Mic turned suddenly and sat down next to her. "I'm  
sorry Sarah. I do love you, but this...us...it will  
never work. It was a mistake." Gently caressing her  
face, he pressed his lips to hers one final time.   
"Forgive me, please." He then rose and made his way  
to the door, never once looking back.  
  
Mac sat on the sofa for a moment, stunned. She then  
recognized the taste of alcohol on her lips. Mic had  
been drinking. No matter what the situation was  
between them, she still cared about him, and he didn't  
need to be driving in his condition. She quickly  
crossed the room, grabbed her jacket, keys and cell  
phone and headed out.   
  
Upon reaching her car, she hesitated a moment.   
Perhaps she should give him time to cool off. He had  
been quite upset. But something wasn't right. After  
pursuing her for all this time...Why would he suddenly  
give up so easily? That wasn't Mic at all. Just  
yesterday he had been asking her about a wedding date.  
No, something was going on and she was determined to  
find out what.   
  



End file.
